Juego de Dioses
by emichibi-chan
Summary: La historia se ubica luego del capítulo final de death note, Light no muere, en consecuencia a este hecho es salvado por alguien que ni el mismo Kami hubiera imaginado que seguía en el mapa: Elle Lawliet. Elle mantiene a Light "cautivo" en algún lugar de japón, pero el aburimiento se vuelve cada vez mas insoportable. ¿que loca idea ingeniaran estos dos para escapar de la monotonía?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 0: EL FINAL ES SOLO EL COMIENZO

Holas gente, para empezar debo decir que este fic está escrito por dos autoras, una amiga y yo. Admito que es una combinación medio rara: gore, romance, yaoi, comedia, ecchi, yuri, acción... además de la loca integración de los diferentes personajes de distintos animes. La historia está inspirada en los juegos del hambre (de ahí el título) solo que le damos un cambio radical, cómico y dramático colocando como tributos los personajes favoritos de los animes más aclamados para que se "maten" entre ellos, aunque se escucha como solo acción prometo mucho romance y diversión. Intentamos que los personajes principales mantengan sus personalidades y características pero tambien les damos bastantes toques infantiles para mantener la historia fresca y alegre por lo que no se extrañen si los personajes principales quedan un poco OCC... en fin... ¡espero que les guste!

Esta historia estará subida en tres páginas diferentes: . y wattpad

Disclamer: los personajes no nos pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos creadores y parte de la historia esta inspirada en THE HUNDER GAMES De Susan Collins

Capítulo 0: El final es solo el comienzo

"Esto no puede estar pasándome"

Rugía Light en su fuero interno mientras dejaba caer a su agotado cuerpo en las escaleras de aquel edificio, su cuerpo ardía y convulsionaba producto de las numerosas balas que lo habían atravesado hacia unos minutos. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso ocurriera? Lo planeo todo a la perfección, cubrió cada huella, se planteó cada escenario... y aun así allí estaba, desangrándose en las escaleras de algún edificio mugriento de una calle cualquiera.

"Patético"

Tal parecía que su único y fatal ultimo error había sido subestimar a los sucesores del superdotado L, aun después de muerto el hijo de puta se las ingeniaba para joderle los planes.

Otra convulsión hizo que Light se retorciera de dolor y soltara un agudo gemido estrangulado. La sangre corría libremente escaleras abajo manchándolo todo de un color rojo carmesí. Debía hacer algo, no podía morir así ¿quién castigaría a los malvados? ¿Quién repartiría la justicia? ¿Quién sería el dios de ese nuevo mundo que se había esforzado tanto en crear? Él, solo él, Kira, era el único capaz de hacerlo.

Poco a poco Light sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, el ardor de las balas al fin comenzaba a mitigar, su mente perdía la capacidad de formular pensamientos coherentes. Eso era todo, moriría, aun le quedaba la cordura suficiente para saber eso, luego de tantas batallas de ingenio desgraciadamente había perdido la guerra, L había ganado el juego.

"Me pregunto si Riuk escribirá mi nombre en la death note como dijo en un principio"

Pensaba distraída mente Light sintiendo como empezaba a asfixiarse por la acumulación de sangre en sus pulmones. Aunque no es que hiciera falta una libreta de la muerte para marcar su punto final, estaba claro que solo le quedaban unos minutos más de vida. Por un momento deseó que el shinigami cumpliera su palabra y escribiera su nombre, su parte más oscura, enferma y sádica anhelaba saber que era lo que sentían sus víctimas al acabar con sus vidas de un certero ataque al corazón, aunque conociendo a Riuk probablemente lo observaba justo en esos momentos, deleitándose con su sufrimiento, destornillándose de la risa, feliz de encontrar algo "interesante" que lo salvara de su monotonía. Maldito shinigami.

Su cuerpo era cada vez más pesado, al respirar gorgotes de sangre se acumulaban en su garganta, mantener sus ojos abiertos comenzaba a ser una tarea imposible, pero no quería cerrarlos, una parte de él sabía que al hacerlo el juego definitivamente se habría terminado para siempre, pero ya no podía aguantar más, su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba mientras lentamente juntaba sus parpados...

-¡Light-kun!- Grito alguien en la lejanía, o quizás lo sentía lejos porque estaba muriendo.

-¡Light-kun!- Grito de nuevo la voz, esta vez más cerca. Había algo extrañamente familiar en esa voz.

-Resiste Light-kun- Ahora la voz estaba a su lado. Sintió algo cálido en la palma de su mano y de pronto ya no estaba en el suelo. Ya recordaba el propietario de esa voz: Ryuzaki ¿porque el bastardo tenía que cargarle incluso la muerte colándose en sus pensamientos? ¿Era su subconsciente que le recriminaba haber sido el causante de la muerte del detective? ¿O acaso ya estaba muerto y había ido a parar al mismo lugar donde se encontraba L?

-estarás bien, Light-kun, lo prometo- fue lo último que escucho Light antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

De alguna forma Light Yagami estaba vivo.

Hacia un buen rato que el joven de cabellos castaños se había despertado mas no se decidía a decir palabra, ni tan siquiera se animaba a abrir sus ojos. Era obvio que se encontraba en un hospital, sentía una superficie blanda contra su espalda y diversos sonidos de instrumentos médicos conectados a su alrededor, el aire tenia cierto aroma antiséptico tan propio de los hospitales, en vista de que estaba allí, vivo, solo podía significar una cosa: alguien lo había llevado a ese lugar, habían dos opciones, o la policía lo había encontrado y lo habían internado en un hospital local para luego encerrarlo de por vida o un ciudadano se había percatado de su situación crítica y había llamado a una ambulancia, rogaba porque fuera la segunda aunque en cualquiera de ambos casos corría el riesgo de que la policía (más precisamente Niar) ya supiera de su paradero, ni siquiera era consciente de cuánto tiempo había estado en coma, ahora que le había sido otorgada una segunda oportunidad no tenía tiempo que perder, debía idear un plan rápido para recuperar la death note.

"No puedo hacer nada si no abro los ojos de una buena vez"

Se dijo a si mismo ya harto del suspenso de no tener ni idea de su situación actual. De forma rápida abrió sus ojos clavando su castaña mirada en un techo azul cielo, no se había equivocado, si era un hospital, aunque no parecía uno general, los artefactos distribuidos alrededor del cuarto eran de última generación ¿quién lo habría instalado en un hospital privado? Ahora si estaba confundido.

Todo pensamiento coherente se congelo en su cabeza de genio al girar su rostro a la derecha...

Allí, sentado con las piernas flexionadas sobre el pecho y un pulgar siendo masticado por sus labios se hallaba Elle Lawliet, observado tranquilamente a Light con un embace de helado vacío en la mano que no estaba dentro de su boca.

Por supuesto, ahora todo estaba claro.

-Estoy muerto- Afirmo Light des preocupadamente observando detenidamente al detective -valla, cualquiera diría que después de muerto te dignarías a dormir un poco Ryuzaki pero sigues teniendo esas grandes ojeras- comentaba el castaño seguro de que ya no se encontraban en la tierra -¿cuándo morimos debemos usar lo que llevábamos puesto el día de nuestra muerte?- dijo observando el mismo atuendo desaliñado del moreno -Riuk me dijo que el humano que usa la libreta no iría al cielo o al infierno... ¿escribiste en la libreta Ryuzaki?- Light estaba por soltar más preguntas estúpidas cuando fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que se había mantenido en silencio desde que el asesino en masas había abierto los ojos.

-Light-kun me temo que no estás muerto, ni yo tampoco- dijo observado con aparente calma al chico estaba acostado delante de él en la cama.

El silencio reino en la sala por algunos segundos para luego ser roto por el bufido del menor.

-ajá, si claro- dijo Yagami con fastidio rodando sus ojos. El muy capullo había elegido estar muerto para empezar a tomarle el pelo, menudo fastidio, aunque si le intrigaba el saber porque en el más allá habían hospitales, ya se lo preguntaría cuando dejara de hacerse el gracioso ¿estaría también su padre allí? -oye, sin rencores ¿verdad? Por lo de tu muerte y todo eso- dijo sin vergüenza alguna el menor.

Ese último comentario había llevado al límite al moreno, tuvo que recordarse que el chico aún se encontraba en un estado delicado para no asestarle una buena patada en esa insolente boca.

-veo que Light-kun sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre- dijo L con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus finos labios.

-Imbécil tus nalgas-dijo molesto Light sentándose en la cama, inmediatamente sintió varias punzadas de dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y un fuerte mareo recorriéndolo entero ¿qué diablos pasaba? ¿No se suponía que los espíritus no sentían dolor? Estar muerto no era tan divertido como él hubiera deseado.

-Cuidado Light-kun, muchas de tu heridas aun están delicadas- El chico de grandes ojeras se encontraba al lado de Light sosteniendo su torso y espalda incitándolo a que volviera a su posición inicial -debes descansar- le susurro suavemente logrando que por fin el menor volviera a recostarse en la cama.

Las manos deRyuzaki eran cálidas, contrario a lo que el castaño hubiera esperado de un espíritu. Aprovechando la cercanía del mayor Kira estiro su mano y con su dedo índice pincho la mejilla derecha del detective, se sentía blando y cálido, extraño. Volvió a pinchar esta vez un poco más a la derecha, y otra vez, y otra vez... se percató de que la pálida piel del chico adquiría una tonalidad rojiza para luego apartarse del joven con brusquedad.

-¡Light-kun ya te dije que no estamos muertos!- grito el mayor perdiendo la paciencia ¿sería la falta de sangre lo que hacía actuar a Yagami como un menso? Elle sabía que a menos que le diera una prueba a Light de que no eran entes del más allá este no dejaría de insistir.-ya vuelvo- murmuro saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Todo eso era demasiado extraño ¿podría ser que en verdad no estuvieran muertos? ¿Pero cómo? El había visto con sus propios ojos morir a Ryuzaki, había visto las cenizas de Ren como comprobatorio de que escribió el nombre del detective en la libreta...

-Light-kun- le llamo L que había regresado a la habitación y tenía un objeto en sus manos ¡no podía ser! ¿Eso era...?

-La death note- murmuro Yagami clavando sus desorbitados ojos en la libreta, eso lo confirmaba, no estaba muerto y L tampoco ya que una vez que la libreta toca la tierra esta no puede abandonarla. -te creo Ryuzaki- no valía la pena intentar arrebatársela, estaba demasiado débil como para enfrentarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo además no sabía en qué hospital estaban pero era más que seguro que habrían cientos, por no decir miles, de policías tras esas puertas y no le apetecía verles las caras a los hijos de perra de Matsuda e Isawa. Hubiera preferido que lo dejaran morir en esa escalera, ahora estaría encarcelado el resto de sus días, siendo consciente de que ya no puede seguir purificando al mundo, bueno, si iba a ser encarcelado el resto de su vida al menos quería despejarse algunas dudas de la mente.

-¿cómo conseguiste la libreta?

-Near me la dio-

Ese maldito enano ¿quién se creía ese mísero albino para ir regalando por allí lo que no era suyo?,¿ademas ese hecho daba a entender que Near sabia que L estaba vivo ¿quien mas estaría consiente de este hecho?

-Entiendo, L ¿porque estas vivo?-

Esa era la incógnita que más perturbaba la mente del hijo de Soichiro, Ryuzaki había muerto ¡él había sido testigo de su fallecimiento! Lo había tenido entre sus brazos mientras observaba como la vida dejaba sus ojos lentamente ¿que había ocurrido?

El mayor, ya sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de Light en su posición habitual, frunció el ceño y le lanzo una mirada nada agradable al chico recostado en la cama.

-Sabía que intentarías matarme Light-kun, lo supe desde un principio, que tú eras Kira- decía tranquilamente metiendo una paleta de fresa, que había sacado del cajón de una mesita al lado de la cama, en su boca -pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo- saco la paleta de sus labios con un sonoro "Plop"-sabía que Amane era el segundo Kira y que ella era solo un títere que utilizabas a tu merced para escalar hacia la victoria- observaba la paleta como si en ella se hallaran las respuestas del universo -sabía que la death note pasaba de mano en mano a tu conveniencia- tomo la death note que había dejado des preocupadamente sobre la mesa y empezó a darle vueltas entre sus ágiles manos -sabia justo el día en que decidiste que era el momento oportuno para eliminarme del mapa e idee un plan junto con Watari para fingir nuestras muertes- se detuvo un momento y clavo su mirada en la del menor que lo observaba detenidamente al pendiente de cada una de sus palabras -justo cuando el segundo shinigami escribió mi nombre en la libreta, y si, también era consiente que existía un segundo shinigami, escribí mi nombre en el cuaderno que tenía en mis manos en ese momento- El moreno abrió la death note y le enseño al castaño la última página que tenía nombres escrito, allí en una apresurada caligrafía se leía claramente: "Elle Lawliet" -tenía la teoría de que si se escribían el mismo nombre del mismo ser al mismo tiempo estos de alguna forma convergerían y el efecto quedaría anulado. Claro que no había forma de confirmar esta teoría antes del momento decisivo por lo que no estaba seguro de si mi plan daría resultado, en el momento de la verdad en realidad si sufrí un ataque al corazón pero este no fue letal, aunque me mantuvo en cama varios días- de un golpe seco volvió a cerrar la death note y la coloco de regreso en la mesita de noche. -y aquí estoy- finalizo.

La cabeza de Light daba vueltas debido a la reciente información adquirida. L solo fingió su muerte al igual que su mayordomo, cuando creyó tener la ventaja, cuando estaba seguro de tener todas las cartas a su favor, su contrincante ya iba tres pasos delante de él, increíble.

-entonces ¿todo este tiempo seguías investigándose en secreto?- pregunto Light aturdido.

-nunca deje de vigilarte Light-kun-

-¿Los demás saben que estas vivo?-

-No, nadie sabe que sigo con vida a excepción de Watari, algunas personas con las que trabajé, Near y...- por un momento pareció que el mayor quería incluir otro nombre a la lista pero se había retractado al ultimo momento- ... y por supuesto tú.

¿Nadie sabía que Ryuzaki seguía con vida? Eso era un gran descubrimiento, si Elle Lawliet no había revelado aun que está vivo aunque ya había atrapado a Kira eso quería decir que preferiría quedarse entre la sombras por un tiempo indefinido.

-¿alguien más aparte de ti y tus empleados saben que estoy aquí?

-no.-

Mas a su favor, si no le había revelado a nadie de su paradero aun tenia oportunidades de salir de esta ya que si optaba por entregarlo a las autoridades de manera anónima corría el riesgo de que Light revelara información de su supuesta muerte, pero claro, el menor estaba seguro que el detective estaba consiente de este hecho, entonces ¿cuál era el punto de salvarlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba morir? ¿O es que quizás L quería venganza y planeaba asesinarlo con sus propias manos? Improbable pero posible.

-¿porque me salvaste Ryuzaki ?- pregunto Light directamente harto de no poder encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

-porque no quería que murieras, te necesito con vida-

¿Necesitarlo? El castaño no encontraba sentido a estas palabras ¿porque L lo necesitaría con vida? Tenía la death note, ya había ganado.

-No entiendo-

-No puedo permitir que mueras Light-kun, debido a la última regla- dijo el mayor volviendo a tomar la libreta y abriéndola en la última página. A simple vista solo se encontraba la cubierta final del lado derecho y la última página del lado izquierdo pero al prestar atención se apreciaba una leve deformidad del lado de la cubierta, como si alguien hubiera pegado una página extra, eso no estaba allí cuando él era el propietario, eso era seguro, le molestaba profundamente la idea de que alguien además de él había manipulado de alguna forma la death note. El detective tomo esa extraña página y para sorpresa de Light la arranco dejando algo mucho más sorprendente a la vista: otra regla de la death note.

Regla numero 31:

"si el primer propietario de la death note, cuando esta toco la tierra, muere, automáticamente el shinigami junto con la libreta desaparecerán del mundo humano para toda la eternidad"

Light releyó esta nueva e inesperada regla un par de veces más, otra regla falsa claramente, él no le había pedido a Riuk que la escribiera, ni tan siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de incluirla en la libreta, mas estaba seguro que era su shinigami el que la escribió, reconocía esa caligrafía puntiaguda y descuidada ¿porque lo habría hecho? ¿Qué beneficio podría obtener Riuk con todo esto? Y lo más importante ¿Elle en verdad se tragó eso? Después de todo el detective ya sospechaba que dos de las reglas eran falsas ¿de verdad se creía esa regla que había descubierto? ¿No detectaba algo sospechoso? Ese no era el Elle Lawliet que conocía.

-estoy noventa y siete por ciento seguro que esa regla es falsa- dijo L volviendo a la realidad a Yagami. -más sin embargo aún queda tres por ciento de posibilidades que sea verdadera y si al final resulta ser de verdad y permito que mueras, perdería al shinigami y la death note, dos cosas que quiero mantener conmigo por un largo tiempo- dijo volviendo a colocar la página en su lugar y cerrando la libreta.

-vas a entregarme- afirmo Light en un suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-No tengo intenciones de entregarte Light-kun- negó el moreno levantándose de la silla. Eso tenía que ser mentira, ¿no iba a entregarlo ni a matarlo? Imposible ¿a qué estaba jugando Ryuzaki ? -tampoco puedo dejar que te vallas, como ya habrás deducido, no puedo asegurarme de que no reveles información de mi paradero por lo que te quedaras aquí, conmigo, el resto de tu vida.

Esa revelación hizo que Light abriera los ojos de golpe ¿Elle habría perdido la cabeza? Aunque observándolo desde el punto de vista técnico era un plan brillante, retenerlo allí sin comunicación con el exterior, se quedaría con el shinigami y la libreta, y al mismo tiempo atraparía al sanguinario Kira sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierto, aunque ¿por qué no querría volver a mostrar su rostro en público? Después de todo ya había atrapado a Kira, no corría riesgos... ¡ha! ¡Claro! ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Claro que corría riesgo, uno mayor de hecho. Luego de la supuesta muerte del mejor detective del mundo L no se pudo evitar que una que otra cámara se colara en el funeral asiendo que cualquier persona que tuviera conexión a internet tuviera acceso para ver su rostro, primera incógnita contestada. Pero lo más intrigante en toda la situación era por qué el shinigami había incluido aquella regla falsa, no encontraba otra respuesta más que querer protegerlo, pero eso era imposible ¿será que Riuk le había cogido afecto al igual que aquella shinigami con Misa? No, demasiado bizarro e infantil, la única forma en la que el shinigami haya incluido aquella regla es que alguien se lo haya insinuado, pero ¿quién? ¿Misa? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Riuk? De cualquier forma no tenía intención alguna de confirmarle al mayor la falsedad de esa última regla claro está, eso era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, aunque luego de la última revelación de L le parecía que había terminado cayendo en un tipo diferente de jaula.

-voy a estar aquí. Contigo. El resto de mi vida- repitió Yagami lentamente procesando la información -¿no es eso algo peligroso? Ryu... Elle- pregunto Light auto-corrigiéndose al pronunciar el nombre del detective -es decir, en un descuido podría recuperar la death note o escapar ¿no te parece un poco descuidado? ¿O vas a mantenerme encerrado?

-No quiero encerrarte Light-kun pero si no te comportas tendré que hacerlo, con respecto a la death note dudo mucho que puedas descubrir donde la guardo y en caso de que lo hagas y de alguna forma lograras descubrir el nombre de cada persona de este lugar y nos mataras a todos, no podrías encontrar la salida de aquí- finalizo muy satisfecho consigo mismo el moreno.

"Es un muy buen plan"

Tuvo que reconocer el castaño volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, no había nada que pudiera hacer, por más que le disgustara estaba al merced de aquel rarito que le había arruinado la vida.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Yagami aun con los ojos cerrados, ya había deducido que no estaban en un hospital, como había pensado inicialmente, sino que era una especie de morada y L lo había confirmado al decir que se quedarían en ese lugar.

-En mi casa, bueno, una de ellas-

Light sabía que no valía la pena preguntar su ubicación.

-¿El mayordomo también vive aquí?-

-Te agradecería que no lo llamaras así, y si, Watari también vive aquí-

-¿Donde esta Riuk?-

-no lo se, probablemente en la cocina acabando con mi existencia de manzanas-

Elle se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió mientras le dedicaba a Light una larga mirada por sobre su hombro -deberías descansar Light-kun, te esperan largos días por delante, intentemos llevarnos bien ¿ne?- antes de que el menor pudiera contestar L salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

"¿En qué demonios estoy metido?"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bueno gente aquí el final de cap que es más o menos como la introducción. Si te gusto comenta, y gracias por leer 3


	2. Chapter 2 aviso

aviso: no pienso dejar morir eta historia, aunque no tenga comentarios seguiré escribiendo. pero sus comentarios son un mundo para mi de verdad... les agradecería de corazón que los dejaran.


End file.
